


Я никогда не

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Всегда интересно узнавать что-то новое.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 22
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Я никогда не

— Я никогда не прыгал с парашютом. — Цуна поверх стакана с виски выжидающе смотрит на сидящих за столом.

Ожидаемо отпивает Гокудера — он любит экстремальный спорт и сопровождающие его вспышки адреналина, поднимают стаканы и Сквало с Луссурией.

— Миссия была, — коротко поясняет Сквало перед тем как выпить.

Цуна чуть улыбается, на секунду представив падающую с неба колоритную парочку.

— Незабываемый опыт, очень захватывающе, — добавляет Луссурия, откидываясь в кресле.

Цуна кивает, благодаря за ответ, и передаёт слово сидящему справа Гокудере.

— Я никогда не играл в бейсбол, — быстро говорит тот.

Ямамото громко смеётся, поднося стакан к губам. Сквало качает головой, бормоча под нос что-то явно нецензурное, и тоже поднимает стакан. На него смотрят с немым вопросом.

— Учеников надо мотивировать не только кнутом, — отвечает он, отводя взгляд.

Занзас и Хибари синхронно фыркают, впрочем, причины у них очевидно разные.

— Я никогда не ходил на свидания с девушкой, — поддевает всех Луссурия, ехидный взгляд которого ощущается даже через неизменные тёмные очки.

Хибари задумчиво покачивает стакан, но выпивает вместе со всеми.

— Я никогда не называл себя «Правой рукой Десятого», — объявляет Ямамото, широко улыбаясь и глядя Гокудере прямо в глаза.

Тот пренебрежительно кривится, отпивает и заходится кашлем, заметив, что пьёт не один: Леви-а-Тан равнодушно смотрит на него с другого конца стола. Вария заметно сдерживает ядовитые ухмылки.

— Ну что, детишки, — начинает Сквало, чуть наклоняясь вперёд. — Я никогда не трахался в машине.

— Началось, — бурчит себе под нос Гокудера, который с самого начала предупреждал, что эта затея выльется во что-то подобное.

Ямамото смеётся, залихватски отпивая виски. Хибари пьёт молча, не проявляя особых эмоций. Луссурия разводит представление, нарочито смущённо отмахиваясь и хихикая, но свою порцию выпивает. Занзас выпивает спокойно, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Цуна слегка краснеет, но ехидно улыбается, заметив шокированные взгляды окружающих. Сквало присвистывает.

— Я никогда не ходил в СПА-салон, — небрежно отмахивается Леви-а-Тан.

Луссурия, Цуна и Гокудера отпивают.

— Я Десятого сопровождал, бейсбольный придурок! — поясняет Гокудера, не дожидаясь очередного всплеска веселья.

— Я никогда не пытался убить Саваду Цунаёши, — заявляет Занзас, тут же отпивая из своего стакана.

Цуна смотрит на него с неким восторгом, в то время как остальные возмущённо гомонят.

— В чём проблема, мусор? Я соврал и выпил, всё по правилам, — ухмыляется Занзас и демонстративно отпивает ещё раз.

Наконец, шум утихает, Хибари и Гокудера выпивают, а Цуна не без ехидства думает, что в компании не хватает Мукуро. На несколько минут в комнате повисает тишина.

— Интересные у тебя требования к хранителям, — наконец громогласно заявляет Сквало. — Тогда взял бы к себе и нашего босса.

Цуна закашливается, маскируя смех. Занзас лениво достаёт пистолет и проделывает очередную дырку в стене позади Сквало.

— Я никогда не играл в такие глупые игры, — негромко говорит Хибари.

Кто с ворчанием, кто без — но пьют все.

Цуна присматривается и видит в глазах Хибари не заметные плохо знающим его искорки веселья. Значит, идея скоротать время за такой «ерундой» негатива у него не вызывает.

— Я никогда не дрался с полицейскими, — бросает Цуна, с интересом вглядываясь в окружающих.

В конце концов, чем ещё заниматься на разгромленной вражеской базе, если не налаживанием отношений за стаканом хорошего алкоголя.


End file.
